living in a world of Templars
by Cookieninja16
Summary: Bloom is found and raised with Hackers and Creed people living in a world of Templars who have joined up with the creatures of Magix, but what happens when something very tragic happens and Bloom finds out she's one of them? What happens when she meets new people in a school she didn't know existed? (also the rest of the winx and specialist will come in later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

 **Hey guys future me if you didn't know i wrote a story like this...it failed xD so if you look on my profile you'll see the original and if you read it already there are slight changed in this ….**

 **A/N: Hi, this is my first story so sorry if it's crappy, and please review what you think also tell me if you think making an Instagram would be a good idea because I know I can upload pictures on here but it would be easier just to make an insta and have you guys follow me because I love to use my clothes in stories so I can show you exactly what they are wearing so comment good idea or bad idea~~~~ Cookie ;-; -signature face Also srry this was so long *-***

"Daphne, take Bloom and run, you need to go somewhere safe!" Oritel yells over the chaos.

"But father!" Daphne pleaded

"GO!" He yells so there was no room to argue. She runs off with Bloom in her arms, she can hear the witches behind her. She reaches an empty room and locks the door, but she knew it wasn't going to hold them off. There was only one way to make sure her sister would be safe. She quickly casting a spell she learned when she was younger but never thought this would be the reason to use it and opened a portal to a place no one would ever look to find her, Earth. She pulls out a sharp dagger with the Spark's crest on it and puts it in a case, she then put both the case and Bloom into the portal and watches as her sister falls down the swirling vortex and quickly closing it before the witches found her.

Earth…

"Hurry up Mary grab the money and lets go" James said watching out the door for people as his girlfriend collected the money. They were in The Templar bank stealing as much money as they could hold. All was going well till they heard sirens. "Shit" he mumbled and grabbed Mary by the wrist and headed for the back of the building but when they reached it they were stopped by a wall of flames and the room started to feel hot. "What the…" he yelled then turned around but the whole room was engulfed with flames and their large hooded white attire with heavy metal gear was not with the heat. They were rapidly looking for a way out when they heard crying.

"Do you hear that?" Mary asked walking away from his side to find what was causing the noise. She followed the sound until she came to a closet and cautiously opened it to find a fiery red haired baby. "Jace look" she says staring at the child in disbelief when James walks over he looked as surprised as she was.

"Who leaves a baby in a bank?" he asked

"I don't know but we should take it with us" Mary says bending down to pick up the baby but stops when she sees a weird orange barrier around her

"Mare we can't just take a baby she probably belongs to so one now c'mon the flames are starting to close in" James says tugging at her shoulder

"Who would leave their baby in a bank…that's on fire…in a closet?!" She questioned "and what is this orb thing"

"I don't know but if we don't leave now we'll be toast so just leave the baby and I'm sure the fire department will take care of it" He says desperate to get out

"No! Who ever put it here obviously doesn't want it, and we can't just leave her here" she snapped and picked up this baby. The second she picked her up the flames were gone and the room was clear. "Whoa, what happened?" Mary asked slightly frightened

"I don't know" James agreed "but we need to leave, NOW" they searched the room of a way out and spotted a door that leads to the back of the building and luckily no one was in the back because they were all distracted by the fire in the front. The reached the back and ran to the woods beside the bank so not to cause too much attention

They ran to their house which was just a small one story with a garage one bathroom and two bedrooms a kitchen and dining room. They took off their white robe like outfits that were covered in sweat and ashes. Jace was a tall fit 17 year old with short black hair and brown eyes, he was pretty fit and had a small scar on his cheek.

Mary had long brown hair and green eyes , she was a well fit 17 year old that had a tone body.

They place Bloom on the kitchen table and notice a case in her lap. Mary reaches out and opens it to find a silver dagger with cyan blue lines around it with the name Bloom written in airy cyan letters on one side of the handle and some kind of flame with a circle around it which appeared to be a symbol of some kind. Inside the case it read; 'To my dearest Bloom, this dagger is your birth weapon handle it with care and practice when you can. Remember that one day it may be able to say a life. ~Yours truly Oritel-5/31/01

"So her name's Bloom?" Jace asked looking at the case

"Yeah I guess." Mary answers examining the dagger in her hands "5/31/01… May 31st 2001…That was exactly a year ago" she continues

"Who just abandons their kid on their birthday and in a fire." He questions with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I don't know but I think we should keep her, like she's only one so it's not like she can go out by herself and survive. It's a horrible world out there and we can't abandon her." She says looking at James with pleading eyes while Bloom was carelessly asleep like nothing happened at all that day.

"I don't know, you saw what happened at the bank the second you picked her up those flames went out. Maybe she's some kind of spawn of satan." He said only half joking. Mary just glared at him until he gave. "Fine but if we die then I blame you" He says wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

 **A/N: Hey sorry if it's bad but please review this was a rewrite because the first draft was at like 1 am and when I read it during school I was like omg tf happened I swear it was good when I wrote it but then again I was really tired xD so thanks for reading and tell me if I should make an Instagram details about it in the first A/N**

 **REVIEW PLEASE 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! sorry i'm really busy with school and soccer and everything so i haven't updated lately but i just wanted to say (for those of you that have read the first story that was a fail (btw this is just a remake so if you haven't read it it's not needed)) in this chapter i'm going in a different direction at the moment so here it is**

 **~Cookie~;-;**

 _Its her birthday, the day she supposed to celebrate, to look forward to each year, so how did it turn out so horribly. How could the day that represents her existence end up in revealing a power she now fears, and be the day that changes everything._

 _The birthday girl was screaming and struggling with a knife against her neck watching her friends, who were about 5-6 years old just a few years older than the little girl herself, in the same position. Everyone in the warehouse too scared to move, fearful of injuries to the young ones, for any sudden movements could lead to their deaths. The little red head saw the man she just stabbed prior to this moment get up and limp over to where she was. "Oh so we have a little assassin here. But how stupid of her to think she can save people" The man said with pure hatred in his voice. "But you will learn today the price you pay for having thoughts like that." He took out a jagged knife from his pocket as he received gasps from the people in their pajamas with masks and hoods on and despite their protest he ran the weapon along the left side of the child's face from by the top of her ear and curved down to just an inch above her jawline. He smiled at himself at the cut he made despite the small girls whimpers. He looked at her dead in the eyes and said "I'll finish you later, but first i'm going to show you the consequences of what saving someone's life will cause, and it'll be to easy to kill you now, so i'll save_

 _you for last." He turns his back and faces the girl's friends and at this point she was overwhelmed with the whole situation, and as the man in the white lab coat walked towards the boy that kept her sane at night and put his knife next to him she lost it. The thoughts in her mind took over and her cyan eyes turned a fiery orange. The guard holding her let go out of surprise but the child did not fall, she floated there in an orange orb the caught everyone's attention. Then finally the pressure that was building up in the orb was pushed out and everyone took cover from the blast and the girl fell to the floor hitting her head on the concrete ground making the cut even worse than before. She heard people yelling in the distance as she lay there in a pool of blood, not knowing if it was from the other people, herself or a mixture of both, and she didn't want to know as her vision got blurry and soon everything went black._

Bloom's eyes snapped open and she jolted up from her spot in bed, she was covered in cold sweat from the recurring dream, or more like memory, her breaths came in small pants as she looked at the end of her bed and gripped the red sheets. After a moment she looked at the clock next to her bedside in a small gray room with a window and balcony. "4:45 am… shit" she mumbled and looked to the beds next to her It was then she remembered she wasn't alone. She shared a room with 6 other people, then looked down at her attire; a large t-shirt and boy short underwear. Her eyes widened as she jumped up and searched frantically for what she was looking for. She sighed in relief when she found a chain with a small metal spear head on it under her pillow, and looked around the room to make use she had not woken up her roommates. She recalled the first few days here and being so relieved to find out her roomies love to sleep in and are heavy sleepers. She chuckled to herself at the fact that she is 2 years younger than them and she's already more responsible than they are, and that's saying a lot considering she almost lost the one thing keeping her identity. She got up and made her way past 3 other beds and to the bathroom. Bloom set the necklace on the counter and washed her face. She looked in the mirror at her reflection staring back at her; she was about to turn 16 in a few days but didn't look the part, where a normal 16 year old would have flawless skin and cute petite arms and legs, Bloom had scars all over her toned body, with wide hips and thighs. Her hair was fiery red and orange layers that reached to her lower back and bangs covering the sides of her face. She moved the strands of hair on her left side to reveal a scar given to her by the man in white. Suddenly her eyes turned from their cyan blue to a deep red. Taken back Bloom flinched in surprise and her eyes turned back to normal. Bloom hated the idea of magic, she hated her magic, ever since the incident causing her to burn her friends while trying to control her power. She sighed and went to turn on the shower, and go in to wash off the sweat she received every night since she left to go to this school.

Once she was done she got out and wrapped herself in a towel, she could hear the others in the room outside of the bathroom getting out of bed. She had put on her t-shirt and underwear and was currently towel drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door. "Dude hurry up other people have to use the bathroom in the morning too you know!" A voice came from the other side of the door. Bloom raced over to her necklace and quickly put it on. She watched as the spearhead gem glowed and saw her reflection in the mirror as her female shaped body turned into a male figure and her hair shortened into a male like hair style (like Brandon's) her shoulders turn wide and she becomes more muscular and her underwear turned into boxers and the t- shirt grew to fit the new body (if you don't understand she just turns into a guy)

"Ok! i'm coming sheesh, learn some manners why dontcha" Bloom yelled back in a guy like voice. She opened the door just in time to dodge a hit from a magenta colored hair teen, Riven, "Well good morning to you too, Riv"

"Whatever, Brad" Riven responded with a groan. Bloom walked into the main room and was greeted by her other 5 roommates.

"What's his problem, he seems grumpier than usual" Bloom asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you woke most of us up at 4 in the morning doing whatever" the blonde teen said as he stuffs his face in a pillow. Bloom's heart skipped a beat at the news and she was internally freaking out.

"Oh… errr, you guys didn't see anything r-right?" Bloom had to ask, if her cover was blown she would certainly be killed, this was enemy territory and one of her roommates is the prince to a Templar supporter organization.

"No… why what were you doing?" The ginger teen asked while typing on his computer.

"Nothing important" Bloom answered while scratching the back of her head with a nervous smile

"Anywayyysss…" Brandon started "I'm in a good mood" He said with a cheeky smile. Bloom, and Sky groaned

"Brandon you're always in a good mood" Bloom/Brad said as she falls back on her bed which was between Brandon's and Helia's (yus helia is in this) and acrossed from Sky's, Riven's, and Timmy's bed.

"Well we should probably get dressed since it's 5:30 and we have to be downstairs at 6" Helia said as he gets up and goes to change, everyone else followed suit and changed into their uniforms.

They went downstairs to the lobby of red fountain to get breakfast and prepare for training it's been 3 weeks now since this school years started, and Bloom was ok with her roommates so far.

First there was Riven, Bloom liked him, he had a hard past and doesn't let anyone in, but she understands that considering her past, he's strong and independent and has a short temper that Bloom can't stand, but over all she can tolerate him.

Then on the total end of the spectrum was Helia, he was the kind of guy that's not afraid of crying in public but he was a strong fighter in his own way, he's one of the peacekeepers of the squad and the only one that knew about Bloom being… well Bloom but that's another story. He's sweet and reliable and is pretty protective of things.

Another one of the 5 squad members besides Bloom is Timmy, he's the brains of the operation, although Bloom is street smart and intelligent it's nothing that compares to Timmy, but Bloom loves the fact that he plays games and usually plays with him and he helps her get through levels which Bloom is grateful for, much like Helia he is also a peacekeeper and is always on his computer. Timmy isn't the social kind of boy and is pretty awkward in situations but when it comes to missions he always on his toes, even though he's not the best with a sword he helps everyone else not get killed by coming up with strategies to complex problems.

Then there was the prince, Sky, Bloom tries to stay away from him since he's the prince of Eraklyon, the head supporter of the Templars, her enemies, and if he out of all people found out her secret there's no doubt she would be captured and more than likely tortured to tell information. Although she gets along with him mostly and will admit she finds him kinda cute but he's training to become a Templar so no matter what he can't find out.

Now last but not least Brandon, probably her favorite besides Helia, he's not rude, like Riven, not soft like Helia, and not anti social he's outgoing and funny but he's her favorite mostly because he reminds her of Lukas her best friend from only problem is he's Sky's squire.

For the most part she likes the squad she was put in and wouldn't change anything about it.

They got to the cafeteria and sat at their usual spot, and as usual she sat between Helia and Brandon, while Sky Riven and Timmy sat across from them.

"What do you think or training will be like today/" Helia says taking a bite of his cereal.

"I'm guessing something to do with our physical ability, like an obstacle course." Bloom said (still in her Brad form) and Timmy agreed

"How are you guys so sure?" Riven asked

"Well… When we walked by the gym it was set up in there" Timmy explained then shifted his gaze to Bloom/Brad "Im impressed most people would have overlooked something like that, you must be really observant"

"Oh, err yeah I try" She said reminding herself to be more careful about what she says because this time it was an innocent answer but she doesn't want somthing important to slip.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in talked about tactics and other things until it was time for their training.

 **Awkward place to end but i'm really tired rn, and soooo sorry for the late update but school soccer is over so i have a short break until winter training starts and then i have fall season and track after that so i'm going to try and update as often as i can.**

 **So did this chapter shock you? Cuz yup i did a time jump, she was 3 now she's 15 going on 16 soon, but the real question is, why is she living as a specialist and has a necklace that turns her into a guy? All will be revealed in time and also PLEASE COMMENT I HATE IT WHEN I POST A CHAPTER AND NO ONE REVIEWS! So pretty please and ask any questions and have a great day~~~Cookie ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~ IMPORTANT:Im changing Blooms name….well not her name but her guy name to Blake instead of Brad… it just fits better i think ~~~~~~~**

Bloom POV

We entered the training room to see a stadium when we walked in numbers appeared on the back of our wrist, I got number 5 I looked at it questionably, it just looked like someone took a code out of the computer and slapped it on our wrists. The number was a digital green color and when I looking around nobody seemed bothered by it so i just went along with the situation. We all sat in the bleachers looking at a large arena surrounded by a force field but had nothing in it. Soon professor Cortatorta and Saladin appeared on the balcony across from the bleachers. I looked at my team beside me to see them eager to hear about the training.

"Gentlemen, we gathered all 5 groups of red fountain here today to test our trainees, such as we do every year, our newest members of our school will go through a test in order to justify what they know already about being a hero" Headmaster Saladin announced.

 _5 groups of red fountain…?_ I thought to myself

"For those of you that don't know" He continued like he read Blooms mind "Each specialist here will go through 5 years of training; first the trainees" Everyone around me stood up, triggering my natural instinct to blend in with the crowd to kick in and I did the same. "Then freshman" the group around me sat down and I did as well while a large group to the left of them stood up most likely the freshman class.

 _So this is like a… pre year, no wonder everything's been so easy._

"We are now going to start up the test, this will be a single person activity so it will take the whole day, we encourage you to socialize but please do not leave the school grounds and all trainees must stay here till their trial is over" Everyone stood up some started to leave and other got in groups to watch the trails. When the test started up the upperclassmen started to cheer, which reminded me of sports fans on earth.

 _This must be their kind of entertainment, makes sense you can't really do much in this school._ I thought. I started to observe the arena as Saladin used his staff and hit it on the ground, a number showed up on a screen at the top of the force field. The number 1 was showed up and a tall muscular guy walked up to the force field and was about to enter. _That must be what the numbers on are for._ I looked at the number on my wrist, 5, then looked over at my squads wrist.

Riven- 36

Sky-12

Helia-7

Brandon-40

Timmy-28

Nobody's pov i decided i don't like pov that much

Bloom realized she was the first to go in her squad, there was about 100 trainees totals so she was thankful to be one of the first ones so she could just get it over with.

She watch as the first person step up to the force field and an opening appears so the boy can walk in. Then with a shift of the headmasters staff an obstacle course magically appeared, it was to test every strength from physical to mental, obviously Bloom couldn't go at her full ability that would give away something suspicious, so she watched carefully as the boy stood at the starting platform and waited. Bloom took this time to observe the obstacle course; first was long track like straight away at least 200 meters, obviously to test speed, next was an type of alleyway with walls on either side and lasers going every direction between them, then a maze type place with a magical creature at the entrance, it was small but could fly, after that was stairs leading to a door with a puzzle lock and that's all Bloom could see so far before a horn went off. The moment the boy stepped off the platform a timer started and he sprinted across the track, it didn't take long before he was on to the next obstacle, but next to the track was a screen which read '28.7 seconds'. The boy stood observing the pattern which the lasers were laid out he took a step back and dived right into it, crawling and trying to get passed it the fastest he could.

 _He obviously doesn't have the brains to realize they're not going in a pattern._ Bloom thought as she noticed the boy go though the first couple easily but he did not study all the lasers placement and hit two about ¾ of the way out one with his arm and another with his knee. He stopped as he noticed this and he looked pissed. Bloom gave herself a smug look.

The annoyed boy readjusted himself and kept going till he reached the maze. When he entered the maze a blindfold spread over his eyes, you could notice he got tense for a half a second but eased down, the little creature flew in front of him and made a slight squeaking sound and flew forward, the boy followed. he was about half way out when a wall flung up to about his knees and he tripped over it, this happened a few more times till he finally made it out to stairs that lead to a door and a puzzle on the side. Bloom looked at the puzzle but the distance from her to it kept her from viewing the dang thing, but at what Bloom could tell the boy had no idea what to do. It took 5 minutes before the door opened and Bloom guessed the puzzle had a time limit. On the other side of the door was a rope, the specialist climbed it and reached a whole nother room. Bloom wanted to watch more but the others in her squad were getting up and about to head out.

"You coming Blake?" Riven asked as her squad looked at her

"Uh sure" Bloom said, she didn't want to sit here alone and this would be a good time to figure out more about her squad mates. She stood up and walked out with them to the courtyard and sat, there where many people here and some girls did too.

"Do those girls go here?" Bloom asked

"No this is an all guy school they're probably fairies from Alfia" Brandon said laying down and just relaxing

"Oh yeah I've heard of Alfea" Bloom said, Red fountain wasn't her first plan but once she realized she couldn't fight and have to use magic she walked straight out and didn't look back. "Hey guys I've been thinking" Bloom said wanting to change the subject and learn more about her classmates."Why did you guys want to come to a fighting school?" They looked at me but Timmy was the one who spoke first.

"Well I wanted to show people it was possible for someone like me to be able to fight" Timmy said

"Someone like you? Come on Timster, without you we probably wouldn't even be here" Sky said referring to their first assignment

"Thanks" Timmy said but you could hear by his voice he didn't believe it

"So anyone else" Bloom asked "Helia?" Helia just shrugged

"Same as timmy I guess, I come from a planet where guys like are considered strong but out here i'm called a 'pansy'" He explains

"Yeah, yeah" Riven interferes "You guys are doing it for dumb reasons, you're never going to get through training by being weak"

"Oh yeah then why did you join Riven?" Brandon said back still laying down on the grass arm over his eyes to block the sun.

"Well…" He hesitated "Because I.." He was interrupted by a beeping and Bloom instantly jumped up and looked around to find the source of the beeping. "Relax Blake it just means you're up next" Riven said, Bloom looks down and looks at her wrist which is blinging and finally stopped. "Well we better get in there and cheer you on i guess" He was obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Yeah let's go" Sky agreed. They walked back into the gymnasium to find the number 4 specialist ending with a time of 54 minutes and 40 seconds around average for this type of test. Bloom separated from the group to the forcefield of the arena thinking about why Riven would want to avoid the question so much.

 **Hey guys im going to be updating alot today because mostly…. i got a detention… for being tardy to school which is dumb af because it's not my fault cuz my mom got in a car accident so its hard to get her up in the morning cuz she has this nerve in her neck that is being crushed by her spine and shes getting surgery on te 18th but the stupid school is like "Nope its ur fault you have to get here on time" Like no bitch you dont know my life and why do they always act like school is life or death like no its not get off my back its not like i can drive cuz im 14 and i cant ride the bus because I go to a diffrent school and my high school its called STEM its science technology engineering and math so its hands on learning but its also father away from my nrmal school so i go there from 7-11 and ride a bus to my home highschool from 11:30- 2:35 and i had such a bad say yeaster day that i just wrote till it was like 7 in the morning and im still going so yeah sorry for me venting**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloom Pov**

I walked up to the force field and an opening appeared i walked in and stood on the starting panel and then the obstacles appeared; first was a long thin beam with a pit underneath it, then was a door with a puzzle key. That was all i could see because the door was in the way, this means I'll have to take a second to observe everything later on. Soon the horn went off and I ran forward. I walked swiftly across the beam and ran to the puzzle. It was a box, it was obvious i had to open it, I observed it looking at every side and face of it, on one face had sliding pieces of wood, I kept moving all the pieces sliding then trying to find something to move on to, my hands moving at lightning speed till I found a button I pressed it heard a click sound and numbers on the top of the box appeared moved onto another face of the box. This part had a 4 wheel parts where I spin it and a letter appears, I keep spinning them as I think of what to do. Then the light on top of the box caught my eye '23 13...' All of a sudden they changed but i keeped going '19,12,15,23'

'19,12,15,23' I repeated it over and over in my head frantically ' _Of course! 19-S 12-L 15-O 23-W'_ I spun the dials to match the numbers in order, to realize it spelled 'SLOW' I looked at it confused and look up to headmaster Saladin and he gives a slight nod I look back down as i realize what he wanted me to do. I was going to fast and he doesn't want anyone to catch on. I start spilling the dial and counted to 60 seconds then slowly put in the word 'SLOW' there was another click, the box opened to reveal a cube that looked alot like a rubix cube they have on earth but with pictures, it reminded me of all the ones she used to do for training at the hangout. I picked up the cube and twisted it slowly, my hands wanted to work as fast as my mind was but I wouldn't let it I had to go slow and this added on another minute or so. When everything was finally in the right spot the cube split in half to reveal a key, I took the key and unlocked the door. When it opened i walked through to find bars that were moving from side to side and up to down, some even disappeared to waist time I decided to stand here and observe the patterns. I couldn't stand it any longer i hate just standing somewhere when i know exactly what to do, I ran forward and grabbed ahold of the bar it was moving up and down taking me with it the next bar was in 2 feet in front of me moving side to side I reach out and grab it the next bar was closer but above me. I was preparing myself to swing around the bar by swinging my body but when i was about to the bar felt as if it was evaporating in my hands i look up and see it becoming a darker color, I thought quickly and instead of going all the way around the bar I swung my body up and rapped the back of my legs around the next bar just in time to see the previous one disappears. I was now hanging upside down on a bar, I looked behind me to see a low bar close by I bent my back and grabbed it only to see a bar way up high too far to reach, I climbed on top of the bar and balanced on top of it and jumped to the higher bar. After that i had about 5 more bars to go through easily till i got to the last one, the gap from the bar to the end was to far to just swing i needed more momentum so i tried what i was trying to do earlier and I started swinging my body till i was able to go fully around the bar and I was about to let go when the bar disappeared all of a sudden and i went flying and hit the ground at the end, not my most graceful landing but it still worked. I stood up to see a rope, i ran and jumped to grab a beaded rope, i proceeded to climb up it till i got to the top and jumped off. I walked forward to see the maze, once i entered it a blindfold covered my eyes there was almost a defining silence and i realized the force field must be sound proof too. A moment passed before I could sense a presence and a small 'click sound' I followed it. It was pretty easy until my thigh hit something.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _I hit my leg on something but i couldn't see what. I was still blindfolded but i could tell i was in a different environment it wasn't the cool medical smelling obstacle course; it had a warm and cozy feel to it and it reacked of dirt, breakfast and gunpowder, it smelled like...home. Out of instinct I clicked my tongue and listened to the bounce back of the sound. Out of what i could tell there were around 13 people around the room i was in and a table to the left and a couch in front of me. I walked to the right of the couch and clicked my tongue again this time there was something in front of me i reached out and felt a jean like material, i hadn't realized how little i was at the time, noticing it was someone's leg i tugged at it to receive something so familiar, it was a slight chuckle that i thought i would never hear again. I looked up despite the blindfold denying me to see and smiled._

" _Daddy?"_


	5. Chapter 5

The short flashback ended and i could feel tears in my eyes at the memory. I miss home, I miss my friends and family. I was still in thought when i heard a squeaking sound.

 _Oh right the test… How long was i zoned out for?'_ I thought to myself before continuing. I stepped over the small wall and followed the squeaking, every few steps i would click my tongue, listening for walls and things that pop up. Once i made it out of the maze the blindfold disappeared, it took a second for my eyes to adjust from the light but once it did i saw something that gave me so much joy, a table of weapons. Usually seeing something like this wouldn't excite a 15 almost 16 year old girl, but for my entire life i always had one at my side and i've been having withdrawals lately. When my parents found me i had a dagger that i had to leave at home and i haven't used a proper weapon since i left or more like got kidnaped from my home, other than the sticks and stones i found on our first mission.

I looked at the small selection of knifes, swords, some guns, but they didn't look normal instead of a metal thin blade it was a glowing colored material. I picked two deep red knifes and put it in my boots, i then picked the same color (i was going to choose cyan but sky has that so i was like nah) machete and swung it in an X for testing it swiftness before putting it behind my back like i was sheathing it (not sure if that's a word but yeah xD) but i realize i didn't have my sheath, I must have looked really dumb but I just acted like it didn't happen. I then grabbed a gun that closely a pistol and walked into the room in front of me. The room had nothing in it. The room was fairly large, probably a 20 by 20 yard room. Once I got to the center of the room the doors slid closed and I instantly went into defence mode and looked for a place to hide but there was none. Suddenly human like pixilated figures come out of the ground and attacked me, I reacted instantly by slashing through the first three and shot two in the head, I watched as they disintegrated into nothing, I started to relax thinking it was over until two more rose up Across the room, I shoot one but when i try to shoot the other the gun clicked, I was out of ammo. I dropped the gun a ran at it with the machete, penetrating the spot where its heart should have been if it were real. Once it fell a new one took its spot, realizing it was to close to me, I back handspring back to make room between us, as I do I kicking its chin and throwing it into a daze. Before it could recover I lunged forward and sliced its neck, it fell to the ground just in time for another one to grab me from behind, I dropped my machete in surprise as it pulls me back, two more add on as I struggle, grabbing any part of my body as they could.

 _If I wasn't in a guys body right now this would be really perverted'_ I thought to myself while trying to find a source of action to get me out of this. I reach down to my boots and grab both knifes, I stabbed the two of them that were grabbing my arms, then I took out the one holding me down and stabbed it in the gut and kicked two that were grabbing my legs and finished them off, I stood up and checked to see if any more appeared. I thought it was clear until one more until one came up behind me and grabbed at my neck I turned around to see 3 more ugly beast I was done playing, I may only have knifes right now but i was pissed. I charged at them and taken down all three in less than 15 seconds but once i killed the last one something fell to the ground. I looked at it in fear, it was a chain with a spear head at the end of it, I picked it up and led it in my hand. I looked down expecting my natural female body to be there but it wasn't.

' _You can tank me later but you have exactly 3 minutes to fix the necklace and put it back on before you turn back, we don't want any of the teacher finding a spell on you'_ A voice said in my head, it was professor Saladin.

"Thank the creeds" I whispered under my breath and with that the doors opened to reveal a 200 meter straight away. I sprinted it easy not even looking at my time, and I didn't stop there I ran to the forcefield and didn't wait for it to open, I didn't have to, the second I was in front of it… It shattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Im finally on break after i totally failed my exams xD but i really don't care i only failed french, but right now my mom is getting surgery so i hope everything goes ok for her and…. yeah…. enjoy the story :DDD**

Helia's Pov

Bloom had just walked into the empty room, she choose a simple gun, machete, and knives to use. That's when she was attacked by the human shaped figures, I've only fought with her a couple of times so I know she can handle herself and I could tell she was trying to tone it down too but once she finished off the last one i saw something in her hands, it was her necklace but she hadn't turned yet, then she sprints through the 200 meter dash and didn't stop, she ran right through the barrier causing it to shatter. I could hear the people in the audience gasp and yell as pieces of the force field rained down till they disappeared. I stood up and look across the arena to my grandfather, who gives a slight tilt of his head for him me to follow her. I sprinted out of the gym and down the hall and to the elevators. I waited for the next one to show up and rode it up to the 3rd floor I ran down the hall to our room and opened the door to see Bloom was nowhere to be found. I looked around when a huge burst of energy came from the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Uhh busy in here" A weird sounding voice said like a high pitched sound trying to make a lower one.

"Bloom it's just me" I said, she unlocked the door and pulled me in she shut it and locked it.

"Oh thank the lord" She said hugging me, she was shaking and sounded like she was on the verge of crying. I've only seen her 2 other time in her natural form, she had soft red hair that came to her lower back and had a slight tan to her naturally creamy skin and unlike her Blake from she was short, the top of her head only came to about below my chest. She pulled away from the hug and looked at me. "You scared the living crap out of me!" she almost yelled "Do you know what they would have done if they found me! I would be killed in an instant if I was lucky!"

"Sorry, but cmon we have to fix that necklace before the other come" I say picking up the necklace on the counter examining it, one of the chanse just broke nothing too bad. "You have a type of fire power right" I looked at her, her cyan eyes went big.

"No No No, no way i'm using my power!" Her voice sounded generally scared.

"Come on we have to hurry before they get here" I connect the two broken and put them in her hands. She looks at it hesitantly.

"I… I cant, just want to go home." Her voice was almost at a whisper, I felt bad for her she was basically stripped of everything she loved and to have all this pressure on her. I was about to comfort her when there was a knocking at the door.

"Blake, are you ok what happened out there" Brandon's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Bloom shoved the necklace back in my hand and I tried giving it back to her. She obviously didn't like that and ended up pinning me against the wall with my chest on the hard surface with my hands behind my back.

"Listen Helia I'm not in the mood right now so you're going to take the necklace and I'm going to go hide, ok"The knocking at the door continued, she left go of me and and hid in the shower. I walked out of the bathroom and held the necklace in my hands.

"Helia?" Brandon said. "Wheres Blake"

"Um, I think he ran out to the court yard" I lied looking at the rest of the squad in our dorm.

"Oh ok, let's go find him" Sky said and we all went down stairs to look for Blake.

 **Bloom's pov**

The rest of my roommates left the room and I walked out of the shower and saw my reflection in the mirror, my red hair that came just below my waist, my cyan eyes, my fit figure in this blue and white suit that luckily fit perfectly for my girl self. I stood on my tip toes to get a better look at my hips, they were wide and muscular, and I didn't like them all that much. I remember back on earth with my team and I on any mission we had Marina go into any small hole or crevice to get into the building then find a way for the rest of us to get in. Unlike me she had the perfect sized body, she was tall and slender but in a healthy way. Then there was Colleen who was taller than me and more of a girl than Marina and I put together, always wearing bows, painted nails, and loves pink, but don't let that fool you if you even touch her hair you'll be dead within seconds, and I would be like that too if my hair was always that perfect, brown short and never seems to be tangled. I looked at my hair and shrugged at the mess it was at the moment and how after every mission Colleen would braid and brush Mar's and I's hair. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought of them, I miss them so much, Marina's dyed pink ish red hair, Colleens sassy attitude, I even missed the guys, I missed everyone back on earth, I hope they're ok considering the last time I saw them, everything was in complete chaos.

 **One month ago**

It started as a regular day, I woke up with Lukas beside me. I was still tired so I was about to go back to sleep then I realized we were in a creed hut.

"Oh yeah the mission" I said out loud. I looked over at the boy next to me, his long ish hair was in his face. "Welp, time to wake everyone" I sat up on the pile of pillows and looked at him and the other 4 people in the room, all still asleep, which wasn't unusual I was almost always the first awake. I looked over at our creed attire hanging on the wall, then I reached under one of the pillows and grabbed my dagger. It's weird how easily we can sleep in the most unfamiliar places now, on our first missions we wouldn't even get a wink of sleep, now we can just go to random places and sleep like a baby. I started to clean my dagger with an old rag and saw my reflection in it, I had dirt on my cheek and I wiped it off. I'm going to be 16 in a month and a half and i'm not ready for it, my birthday has always been bad luck ever since I was found. I stood up and looked down to see my boy short underwear and t-shirt, I smiled remembering the first few missions with my brother and sister, feeling uncomfortable in my underwear in front of the other people that I slept with my Creed uniform on and almost died from the heat, I chuckled to myself.

'Why couldn't we bring extra clothes?' I asked Mary that day.

'And where are you going to carry them hun?' Was her reply. I walked over and tapped Lukas on the shoulder and was responded with a groan.

"Lukas come one, we need to leave soon." He opened his eyes and looked at me with a dull look. "Come on." I patted his face.

"Get the girls up first, they take longer to get ready." He said and rolled over. I sighed and walked over to where Colleen and Corben where laying.

"Colleen, wake up it's time to go." I said nudging her, she opened her eyes and started to wake up, unlike the guys Colleen and Marina were easy to get up in the morning. "Can you wake up Marina for me?" I asked her

"Yeah if you let me do your hair" She said walking over to Marina and Jesse to waking her up.

"Sure" I said and grabbed my phone from my Creed uniform and turned it on to see it was 6 am. I looked over to Maina and Colleen as they grab their hidden weapons from under pillows, Marina had a pistol and Colleen a sling shot type weapon that shoots mini darts and put it with their gear, then Colleen grabbed a short handle looking thing and pushed a button and it unfolded into a brush, she walked up to where I was sitting and started to brush my hair and Marina sat next to us.

"Wanna play guess it?" Marina asked while cleaning her weapons with a rag, guess it was a game we made when we were little and got bored on missions when we don't have our games and stuff to play with.

"Sure what category?" I asked

"Music?" Colleen said while brushing my hair.

"Okay, I'll start" Marina said as she thought of a song. "Ill pick an easy one first" She cleared her throat then sang "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away fire away, ricka-"

"Titanium" Colleen answered.

"Yup, your turn now" The pink headed girl said smiling

"Mmk… 'Lately i've been, i've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be but baby i've been i've been praying hard, saying no more counting money we'll be hmm hmm hmmm" She hummed the last part so to not give away the name of the song.

"Counting stars" I said and she nodded. "Ok my turn" I thought of the first song that came to mind. 'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need, chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why-" I sang till someone answered

"Clarity" Said the boy starting to get up to the right of us. "And it's hard to sleep with you guys singing"

"Good, cause we need to leave soon anyways, Lukas now can you be a doll and wake up the others." Colleen said while finishing my hair. "There you go Bloom, I fish tailed it now i'm gonna go do my hair" She walked over and put her brush away then got a ribbon from the same pouch in her Creed attire and started to tire up her hair in a low pony with a purple bow.

"Yeah same" Marina said then started braiding her hair into two pigtails. I sat on the stone floor next to her and looked at the digital map Maria sent me from last time she was here. I was memorizing where everything is and where we need to go and how to get there, while we are out in the open I don't like taking my phone out for fear of it getting lost or losing battery. Once I had the map memorized I put my phone away in my uniform and sat back down with some gauze and sat in the corner on top of some pillows replacing the bandage on my arm for a stab wound I got when we ran into a couple of Templars yesterday, it wasn't too deep but enough to make me cringe if I move it too much. I was unwrapping the old bandage to reveal just a simple deep cut, not as deep as it was yesterday but still enough that I have to keep it covered. I was about to wrap it when Lukas came and sat next to me.

"Wow that healed pretty quickly" He said grabbing the gauze from my hand and started wrapping my wound, not even asking if I wanted help but I don't mind, but the stinging of the cut touching the gauze causes me to bite my lip. "You ok?" He asked when he noticed I hadn't said anything, I just nod still biting my lip to keep myself from squirmin. He kept going and once he was done I let out my breath I didn't realize I was holding. "See that wasn't too bad" He said putting his arm around me and I lay my head on his chest. Lukas was a muscular boy, he doesn't really specials in weightlifting but his speed is tremendous and his body shows that well, and like Jesse he had long hair for a boy, it came to the just below his ear and was a dark brown color. "You know what's weird?" He asks

"What?" I said closing my eyes

"We are on a mission, on our own, yet we are still kids." He says

"We're not kids though." I said questionably

"Bloom, you're 15, you're technically not allowed to drive yet." He responded

"We may be physically kids but our responsibilities aren't" I said, "and we definitely don't act like kids, I mean what normal kids assassinate people and go on missions to stop a manipulative terrorist group?"

"Bloom just look around, we do act like kids, Colleen was just braiding your hair and you guys were just playing a guessing game and look at them now." I open my eyes to see Marina on Jesse's back as she reaches for her phone that he took and won't give back then I look over to Colleen who was using her phone's camera as a mirror to fix her hair and then Corben picking her up from behind as she giggles and laughs. "Look at them, look at us, Bloom we are children no matter our responsibility we still act like children." This is the first time I realized, he was right, we are just kids but we can't change that. Even though we didn't have a traditional childhood we still have each other and that's enough to keep us kids.

"You're right we are still children, we may not be normal, but we are still children, so what's you're point" I asked looking up at his blue eyes.

"My point is, you, you want to grow up too fast and that scares me, remember a few years ago you weren't supposed to go on solo mission till you were 15 but you did when you were barely 13, and even then you ended up assassinating a major Templar leader and freeing the other prisoners. Bloom do you know how worried I was, how worried all of us were was when you left" He pulled me in closer to him "It was only supposed to be a two day spy mission… you were gone for more than a week, Marina and Colleen barely ate and sat on the front of the door for hours refusing to believe you were gone. I almost went insane and flipped out on everyone because they didn't let me go with you, and Corben and Jesse had to force feed Marina and Colleen, at night you could hear each one of us cry, none of us got sleep." He said seriously. "And don't get me started on your brother and sister, they almost went insane from grief and sadness"

I remember that day, it was blazing hot out and I along with 5 others were walking home we had just escaped the horrid town just a few hours ago and I had cuts and bruises all over my body, my legs ached and I was about to collapse from exhaustion, and the only thing that kept me going was the ones I loved and how proud they would be when I got home with the ones that were captured. When I found them some were in horrible shape and others looked like they had seen some serious shit there but the one thing I noticed when I found them was that none feared for their own life, even the ones that looked close to death they stayed strong. I strive to be as brave as them, to be able to look death straight in the eyes and say 'Bring it' but I'm not. When I got caught I was scared for my life, I cried, I begged for mercy but knew it wouldn't come. Some time later a guard came in and took me to a room, there was blood and a single table that they set me on. The stipped me of my creed wear and I was only in my underwear and tank top, I was really uncomfortable on the metal table, but it seemed the people in the room didn't care. They strapped me down and soon a man came in started making small cuts on my body and wiped my at times. I keeped pleading for him to stop but he didn't, not until he gets his information he said but he wasn't asking any questions. Then he finally left and more people came in a huge bucket full of water they ducked my head under and I struggled for air, after a a minute of being under they finally brought me up and put me back under, until I couldn't take it anymore I was fed up with it and the pain on my body started to drain out and replaced by anger, last thing I remember was the place was on fire and I was able to get out of the cold water and grab my Creed stuff and ran out the door. That's when I found the other prisoners and and we all escaped. When I got home it was night and the first to greet me were Marina and Colleen, they looked terrible but I didn't notice at the time before I blacked out. The next time I woke up I was on the floor surrounded by the ones I love all sleeping even though it was the middle of the day.

I buried my face in Lukas's chest and held him close, I hated thinking about that, I hated how weak I was, that I couldn't even fight back.

"Listen, Bloom, I love you, you're the closest I've got to a little sister and I don't want anything to happen to you, I thought I lost you so many times when we were younger but I'm not going to let that happen anymore, ok, we're family and nothing will change that ok. I just want you to be careful we all do." He says and kisses my head. Lukas and I have a weird relationship, people say we should date but we really don't see each other like that, we love one another but not in a girlfreind boyfreind way, the people that know us the best says we are spiritually siblings or something, that our two souls have met before maybe in a past life of some kind, which could be but we really don't think something like that is possible, we have a unique type of relationship that can't be described, were we love each other and care about one another the way people who are in love would be but we don't do that stuff that lovers do.

Lukas and I sat there for a while just relaxing and watching as the others, when all of our phones started beeping at the same time, I jumped up in alert despite Lukas's protest.

"What is it?" I asked Colleen when Corben set her down.

"It's the alert system." She said typing through her phone trying to find the reason why it would be going off. "It's not being disabled, Ill check the cameras" She searches for a few seconds trying to access the security cameras. "Oh no... the hangout is being ambushed."

 **Hey guys sorry it took long to update, I hope you liked it and if you could PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSSE Re view and leave comments and feed back that's really what keeps me going and also lets me know that people are actually reading this, thank you guys and I hope you had a great holiday/break and I hope to be updating soon ~ Cookie ;-;**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! guess what, IM BACCCK. Yup I'm 15 years old now and still the geeky and winx obsessed self! Also bad news and good news, Bad news, I'm quitting this story, I mean... Its not good, its just, its not xD. Maybe Ill continue it in the future and make it better but for now nah this is just too much, BUUUUUTTT I have matured a lot... kinda, I mean I still get like 4 hours of sleep and watch cartoons and play video games and stuff but as far as my writing goes I matured (even though it doesn't seem like it cuz I'm writing really fast and its 12:30 am rn but I promise my story wont look like this) but on with the good news... I'M PREGNANT! just kidding, I'm not I still have my innocents and I intend to keep it that way buuutt anyways... IM MAKING A NEW STORY! Yup and I can assure you this one is going to be really good, I've already been working on it for quite some time now and the plot and everything's all set up I just have to write it out now, theres not just one like obviously hard core main character, all the winx are involved so here's a quick description that I'm going to wing rn so yeah

So this story is going to be about the specialist going to earth because Head master Saladin got word that there's fairy's on earth and the guys are assigned to find them. However when they get to earth they find out that earth is a lot different than what they were told, because people tried to eat them. So they're all like tf and try to fight off the dead people trying to eat them (yes zombies but zombies just weird to say so I'm saying walkers (also if you've played or watched the walking dead show or game they never say zombies they say walkers so yeah)) But the winx show up and kill the walkers and help the specialist, then take them back to their hide out, things happen people almost get eaten and a secret gets let out, then the specialist take the winx back to magics where they have to adjust to their living conditions and learn magic and hopefully find a cure for the disease on earth, but along the way they have to deal with drama heart break and drama queens, so yeah that's about the jest of it, ik its not perfect... well far from perfect but its just to get you an idea of what I'm writing so now the only question is... When will I post this? Well the answer is simple

I don't know

Literally no idea, But I will post as soon as possible... whenever that will be

Anyhow, Byee my friends


End file.
